Child seats for use in a vehicle are known as such. The child seats are used to increase the safety for children when traveling in a vehicle, e.g., in case of a collision. It is further known that in many situations a child, especially a small child, travels more safely in a child seat facing rearwards than forwards, since a rearward-facing child seat provides more support for the child's head in the event of a sudden deceleration. Such rearward-facing child seats may be placed on the front passenger seat and/or the rear seat.
A conventional child seat for a vehicle may comprise a shell of a rigid material such as plastic, which shell is intended to protect the child in case of a collision. The shell is commonly at least partly covered by a cover of a softer material to provide comfort for the child. However such child seats have some drawbacks. Due to the weight of the shell, such a child seat has a considerable weight and may therefore be difficult to handle, especially when installing the child seat in a vehicle or removing it from the vehicle. Further, when not in use, it may be desirable to store the child seat somewhere else and it will then, due to its construction, occupy a rather large space for example in a luggage boot of the vehicle. Outside the vehicle, the child may be carried in the child seat. The carrying person will then probably hold the child seat with one of the hands, such that there is no face-to-face contact or body-to-body contact with the carrying person.
It is also known to carry a child in a baby carrier, which enables the child to be carried in various positions with respect to the carrying person.
Document WO 2011071441 A1 relates to an ergonomic and safe baby carrier device with a baby sitter function and a positioning function for ergonomic breast feeding. An example shows how the baby carrier can be used as an emergency baby seat when travelling by car when there are no child seats available, even if it is noted that a conventional child seat gives a much better protection.